Three Of Them
by MayeLamker
Summary: Petits aperçus de la vie des triplés Fernandes. Chapitre Un: Les dégât qu'une sortie entre frères peut faire. Ces trois là sont des poids plumes et aucun des deux autres ne peut résister à Jycrain quand il cherche à parvenir à ses fins. Léger Mystwalker, Jerza et Jycrain/Ultear. Chapitre Deux publié.
1. Chapter 1

Ça fait vraiment un bout de temps que j'ai rien écrit. Enfin posté plutôt. Et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur Fairy Tail, donc on peut voir ça comme un coup d'essai.

Bon, pour qui est du OS lui-même, c'est un UA moderne. Jycrain est un personnage à part entière J'ai aussi tendance à l'appeler Sieg, pour faire un surnom, parce qu'un certain fruit qui se reconnaîtra aurait boudé si j'avais marqué « Siegrain ». Ah et Mystogan, Jycrain et Jellal sont des triplés, nés dans cet ordre. Comme c'est un UA, ce sera forcément OOC à certains moments.

Oh et une dernière chose : pas la peine de prendre ça au sérieux, même moi je n'y arrive pas. C'est un petit truc écrit juste pour rire. Bref, assez de blabla.

* * *

Sieg soupira une fois encore en regardant sa montre. Le temps passait définitivement trop lentement dans cette classe. Il s'y ennuyait à mourir, et ça n'était pas peu dire. Tout ce que racontait le professeur Belno à propos des guerres que le pays avait pu voir passer, il le savait déjà. Toutes les innombrables et incompréhensibles formules présentées par le professeur Reiji, il les avait déjà retournées dans tous les sens possibles avant même d'entrer à l'Académie d'Era, réputée pour ne compter dans ses rangs que l'élite. La crème de la crème, les « jeunes surdoués ». Pff, quelle hypocrisie.

Cette académie n'était pour lui qu'un ramassis d'incapables tous plus lents les uns que les autres, la plupart ayant pu avoir un siège dans ces salles de classe au moyen du patrimoine familial et uniquement grâce à cela. Contrairement à lui qui avait dû y entrer par ses propres moyens. Non pas que la tâche en elle-même eut été difficile car l'examen d'entrée soi-disant insurmontable avait été une simple promenade pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il avait de très hauts standards et se refusait quoi que ce soit d'autre que le meilleur. Il ne parlait même pas de ses frères qui avaient choisi d'intégrer des académies bien moins prestigieuses. A croire que ces deux là n'avaient aucune ambition. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui intéressait Sieg, c'était le pouvoir et la manière de l'obtenir. Mais ses illusions de grandeur attendraient un autre jour car la cloche annonçant la fin des cours, et par la même occasion la fin de la journée, retentit dans tout le complexe, libérant les élèves jusqu'au lendemain.

Sieg attrapa son sac déjà fermé depuis longtemps et marcha tranquillement vers la sortie, sa veste d'uniforme blanche balancée nonchalamment sur son épaule. Il arpenta les couloirs d'un pas mesuré, le menton légèrement levé et un petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres. Le genre de sourire insupportable qui donne à tout le monde l'impression d'être inférieur. Ceci dit, selon lui, c'était le cas.

Il était tout à fait conscient des regards qu'on lui jetait : certains envieux, certains jaloux, certains haineux. Et il souriait. D'autres encore étaient appréciateurs, aguicheurs, limite lubriques. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'image qu'il renvoyait : un jeune homme séduisant, soigné, confiant, aux cheveux azur volontairement ébouriffés, une peau claire sans la moindre trace d'imperfection, des yeux verts olive, intelligent comme on en voyait peu. Et il souriait encore plus en pensant à toutes ces pauvres filles (et occasionnels garçons, ce qui ne faisait que grossir son égo qui prenait déjà beaucoup de place) qu'il pourrait laisser se languir, leur faisant miroiter de doux rêves auxquels elles s'accrocheraient aveuglément pendant que lui jouerait avec leur esprit. Car oui, pour Jycrain Fernandes, la vie est un jeu. Et ce soir, il était d'humeur joueuse.

* * *

Une fois la fin des cours annoncée, tous les élèves sans exception se levèrent comme d'un seul homme pour arriver le plus vite possible hors de ces murs. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune course effrénée vers la liberté, ni aucune bousculade s'aucune sorte. A l'Académie d'Edolas, c'était l'ordre qui régnait. Et aucun écart n'était toléré, le proviseur avait bien fait comprendre cela à tous les nouveaux arrivants dès le premier jour. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certains de défier continuellement l'autorité de M. Faust et de ses « sbires » les surveillants tant redoutés, à commencer par la chargée de discipline elle-même, connue pour être la plus dangereuse élève de toute l'Académie.

Le second rôle le plus important dans ce domaine était celui du président du conseil des lycéens. Un rôle ingrat car le président en question était très peu remercié pour les efforts immenses qu'il fournissait et toutes les choses qu'il faisait pour améliorer le quotidien de ses camarades. C'est dans l'ombre que se cachent les plus grands, disait-on.

Mystogan poussa un soupir de soulagement en passant le portail de l'académie. La journée avait été longue pour le jeune homme. La réunion du conseil des étudiants dont il sortait avait été épuisante, comme d'habitude. Il avait encore dû lutter avec Knightwalker pendant deux heures, ce qui avait fini en éclats de voix, comme toujours. Pendant que la joyeuse brochette de guignols qui assistait à la réunion les regardait et comptait les points sans oser les interrompre. Grand bien leur en fasse, car malheur à ceux qui osaient se mettre entre la furie aux cheveux écarlates et le « Prince d'Edolas ». Mystogan grimaça en repensant au surnom ridicule dont certains de ses camarades l'avaient affublé. Soi-disant parce qu'il avait réalisé un exploit en défiant verbalement Knightwalker dès son premier jour et en étant ressorti vivant sans même un bleu.

Et là avait commencé une perpétuelle danse entre les deux pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. Même si au début ils se détestaient, ils avaient dû faire un effort pour apprendre à se connaître lorsqu'il avait obtenu sa place de président car ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Ils arrivaient presque à s'apprécier à présent. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de vouloir se jeter à la gorge de l'autre toutes les cinq minutes, juste pour la forme. Car Mystogan Fernandes n'abandonnait jamais un objectif.

C'est donc un Mystogan épuisé et perdu dans ses pensées qui commença à marcher lentement vers l'appartement qu'il occupait, sans même remarquer que ladite chargée de discipline avait lancé quelques regards discrets mais appuyés dans sa direction en espérant qu'il se retourne, avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

En marchant vers son appartement, Jellal réfléchissait lui aussi. Alors que la plupart des lycéens se demandaient s'ils allaient réussir leurs examens de fin d'année après seulement un mois de cours, lui se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu longtemps. Ses frères et lui étaient loin d'être majeurs et pourtant ils vivaient tout les trois dans leur propre appartement, logés par des parents fictifs créés par Sieg et ses petites machinations. Personne n'avait jamais vu leurs parents, et pour cause : il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ne les ont pas vus eux même. Enfin, « jamais » serait un terme plus approprié. Si Jycrain semble ne rien en avoir à faire et si Mystogan s'en accommode plutôt bien, lui a un peu plus de mal.

En regardant ses camarades autour de lui, à l'Académie des Fées, il s'est rendu compte d'une chose : il n'est pas le seul à être orphelin. Mais il est le seul à ne pas avoir quiconque d'autre à qui se rattacher, une figure parentale. Des fois, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé une famille aimante, entouré de parents présents pour lui et ses deux frères. Ainsi il se dit qu'au lieu d'emprunter tous les trois des chemins si différents ils auraient pu être en parfaite harmonie. Mais non.

Les nuages gris qui avaient planés au dessus de la ville toute la journée choisirent ce moment là pour s'en aller, laissant apparaître quelques timides rayons de soleil et le bleu du ciel. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait peut-être laisser ses tristes pensées de côté pour penser à certaines choses plus joyeuses. Comme par exemple à la conversation enjouée qu'il avait eue avec une camarade de classe plutôt mignonne autour d'un café et d'un fraisier pendant la pause de midi. Ou le fait qu'elle lui avait demandé si il voulait bien revenir avec elle au même endroit, le jour suivant, mais après les cours, pour parler de choses et d'autres. Il se surprit à penser que cette année pourrait être meilleure que les précédentes. Car Jellal Fernandes était un rêveur. Et il voulait s'évader.

Cependant, une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il croisa le regard joueur de Jycrain qui le fixa avec un petit sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quand son frère avait cette expression, le plus jeune des triplés savait qu'il allait passer une soirée pour le moins animée. Mais pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme, car Sieg avait une conception de l'amusement… Particulière.

Jellal se souvint tout d'un coup que depuis la veille il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son aîné et il comptait continuer sur cette voie pour faire comprendre à celui-ci qu'il n'acceptait pas que ses chemises servent à laver les vitres. Ou les toilettes. Ou quoi que ce soit. Il passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, ce qui fit sourire l'autre encore plus.

Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en espérant que les portes allaient se refermer avant que son insupportable frère ne puisse entrer. Mais Jellal n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux et c'est en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il reçut Sieg. Il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas tourner le visage dans sa direction.

**-Alors petit frère, comment c'était ta journée ?** Commença Sieg d'un ton léger.

Jellal ne dit rien en retour.

**-Tu ne me parles toujours pas ?**

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit et Jellal se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant, tournant un peu plus la tête.

**-Au bout d'un moment, il va bien falloir que tu m'adresses la parole à nouveau, t'en es conscient ?**

Toujours rien, mais Sieg n'allait pas se laisser décourager pour autant.

Mystogan, qui avait emprunté les escaliers arriva à l'étage voulu en même temps que l'ascenseur duquel provenaient des cris étouffés qui l'interpellèrent. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les portes s'ouvrir sur ses deux frères, l'un plaqué contre une des parois par le second qui lui tordait le bras d'une main et l'oreille de l'autre tandis que le premier lui hurlait dessus. Il se contenta de soupirer, se sentant soudainement extrêmement vieux et blasé.

**-Tiens Mysto, c'est marrant de te voir là. Ca va la vie?** Lança Sieg comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde en train de torturer son cadet.

**-Tu vas me lâcher oui!** S'insurgea Jellal dont le visage était tout à fait écrasé sur la paroi.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? **Demanda l'aîné d'un ton fatigué.

**-Juste une conversation polie entre Jelly ici présent et moi-même,** répondit Jycrain innocemment.

Il relâcha Jellal qui lui lança un regard assassin au passage avant d'attraper ses affaires abandonnées au sol et foncer dans l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Mystogan lança un regard des plus désabusés à Sieg qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en lissant les plis inexistants de sa chemise blanche. En entrant, ils trouvèrent Jellal littéralement étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête dans les coussins.

Alors que Mystogan allait poser dans leur cuisine les quelques petites choses qu'il avait achetées sur le chemin, Jycrain ne put résister à l'occasion offerte devant lui et se jeta sur son frère.

**-Enlève-toi de là !**Gronda celui-ci en retour.

**-C'est impossible cher frère, **répondit Sieg.

**-Je me fiche de savoir si c'est possible ou pas, je veux que tu désertes ma personne.**

**-Bon. Je te donne un point pour la formulation originale de « dégage », par contre pour ce qui est d'être agréable avec ton grand frère adoré, c'est minable comme prestation,** fit l'autre avec un sérieux impeccable en se redressant pour venir s'asseoir sur le dos de Jellal et l'empêcher de bouger.

**-Je vais finir par manquer d'humour Sieg,** fit Jellal en haussant légèrement le ton.

**-Tu n'as pas d'humour, Jelly-chéri.**

**-Tu m'empêches de respirer !**

**-Faux. Si tu peux parler, c'est que tu peux respirer, c'est scientifique. Argument rejeté.**

Jellal recommença à hurler des mots presque incompréhensibles. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme. Il ne s'énervait jamais, à tel point que certains dans son entourage se demandaient s'il était capable de se mettre en colère. La réponse était oui. Mais seul son frère avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

**-Jycrain, lève toi,** ordonna Mystogan d'un ton calme en revenant de la cuisine avec une pomme qu'il s'empressa de croquer.

Il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que les pommes aux yeux de l'aîné et il n'allait pas laisser ses frères gâcher sa dégustation.

**-Pas tant qu'il continuera à refuser de m'adresser la parole,** déclara Sieg.

**-Ah tiens, c'est vrai ça Jellal. Tu ne devais pas **_**« ne plus jamais lui parler de toute ta vie »**_**?**Demanda Mystogan avec un faux air intéressé.

**-J'ai un peu oublié cette partie quand il a décidé de me broyer la cage thoracique si tu veux !**

**-Forcément, ça n'aide pas,** fit l'aîné l'air songeur en continuant à manger sa pomme.

Jellal ouvrit de grands yeux, effaré par le manque de réaction de ce dernier face à la torture qu'il endurait.

**-Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!**

**-Pas la peine de s'énerver, petit frère. Jycrain, c'est bon maintenant, lève-toi.**

**-Ca dépend de lui. Est-ce que tu fais encore la tête ?**

**-A ton avis !**

**-Alors je reste.**

Mystogan partit chercher une seconde pomme, et quand il revint pour prendre place dans un des fauteuils, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué.

**-Bouge de là !**

**-Je suis plus vieux que toi, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.**

**-Techniquement non, c'est moi le plus vieux,** dit Mystogan.** Du coup, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Et je te demande de te lever.**

Jycrain fronça les sourcils.

**-Je refuse.**

**-Je suis plus vieux.**

**-C'est pas toi le mieux placé pour donner des ordres.**

**-Si, puisque c'est moi le plus vieux.**

**-Seulement de vingt minutes !**

**-Plus vieux quand même.**

Jellal leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi par la soudaine stupidité dont faisaient preuve les deux autres.

**-Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini !**

**-Tu boudes encore ou t'as fini de faire l'enfant ?** Demanda Jycrain en tapant sur le crâne de l'autre répétitivement.

Le cadet se prit la tête dans les mains et se retint de hurler de frustration.

**-Oui ! C'est bon, je ne boude plus ! Alors est-ce que tu vas bouger ton postérieur oui ou non ?!**

Le visage du tortionnaire se fendit d'un large sourire plus faux qu'une dent en or.

**-Tu vois quand tu veux,**dit-il d'un ton joyeux qui suintait le sarcasme.

Jycrain se leva et alla occuper l'autre fauteuil du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur aîné.

**-Encore avec une pomme ? Il va falloir que tu arrêtes un jour.**

**-Et toi, encore à ne pas bosser ? Il va falloir que tu t'y mettes un jour,** rétorqua Mystogan.

Sieg passa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

**-J'ai pas besoin de bosser, tu le sais. C'est beaucoup trop facile.**

**-L'Académie d'Era, facile ?** Releva Jellal.** C'est supposé être une des meilleures du pays pourtant.**

**-**_**Supposé**_** était le mot clé.**

Jycrain, ce prétentieux. Ils étaient tous conscients que le second n'était pas plus intelligent qu'eux, à vrai dire, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité à ce niveau là, et rares étaient ceux capables de rivaliser avec eux. Seulement Jycrain était le seul à étaler ses talents, s'en vanter aussi ouvertement et faire tout son possible pour écraser ceux qui oseraient se mesurer à lui. La défaite n'était jamais une option.

Le silence s'installa brièvement pendant lequel les trois en profitèrent pour se plonger dans leurs pensées.

La raison pour laquelle les triplés Fernandes étaient tous les trois inscrits dans des académies différentes était des plus simples : ils ne pouvaient pas passer cinq minutes sans commencer à se disputer, se battre ou se jeter des objets au visage. Cependant, il leur arrivait parfois de sortir ensemble le soir ou de s'allier contre ce qu'ils appelaient des « ennemis communs ». Et quand cela arrivait, il y avait souvent du dégât. Comme ce soir là.

Jellal voulait s'évader un peu, Mystogan avait comme objectif de se détendre un peu et Jycrain voulait s'amuser un peu. Combinaison dangereuse.

**-Et si on sortait ce soir ?**Lança Sieg tout d'un coup.

Que la partie commence.

**-Ce soir ? Mais on est mercredi.**

**-Et ? Ca ne nous a jamais arrêtés avant.**

Ses premiers mouvements lui permirent de tâter le terrain avant de se lancer. La défense n'était pas terrible en face et les pions tombaient.

**-Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté **_**toi**_**,** souligna Jellal.

Jycrain croisa les bras, songeur. Il voulait absolument sortir ce soir, et pas seul pour une fois. Et quand il avait une idée en tête, difficile de le faire céder. Impossible même. Et friand de défis comme il l'était, plus la tâche était ardue, plus il insistait. Un pion de plus disparut de l'échiquier.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être barbants,** soupira-t-il.

**-Comment ça « barbants »?** S'indigna le cadet.

**-Ennuyeux si tu préfères. Vous ne savez pas savourer le moment présent les gars.**

Jellal et Mystogan se renfrognèrent visiblement et Sieg sut qu'il avait déjà gagné. La partie d'échecs tournait en sa faveur. Le roi et la reine abaissaient leurs défenses et leur stratégie était bancale.

**-Tu penses nous avoir avec ça ?**

Cette diva de Jellal étant la reine, bien évidemment.

**-Je ne pense rien du tout,** répondit Sieg en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. **Mais vous devriez vous lâcher un peu de temps en temps, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal.**

Les attaques se succédaient, il conservait l'avantage psychologique. Bientôt, tous les pions seraient supprimés, ne restaient plus que les gros morceaux.

**-Ca vous décoincerait un peu, tous les deux,** ajouta-t-il avec un rictus lourd de sens.

Mystogan grimaça et les joues de Jellal s'empourprèrent très subtilement. Les tours s'effondraient, il gagnait du terrain et rapprochait de la reine, commençant à la piéger dans un coin.

**-Oui, parce que toi t'es le roi de la retenue, c'est bien connu,** contra Mystogan.

**-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on s'est « laissés aller » ?**

Ah, une tentative plutôt osée des deux autres qui fit trembler un moment sa stratégie de bataille. Mais un moment seulement. Car le roi et la reine allaient être poussés dans leurs retranchements très vite.

**-Mais je **_**suis**_** le roi du self-control. Et oui, je m'en souviens. C'était mémorable. Pour une fois que vous étiez drôles,** attaqua-t-il.

Cette fois, ils eurent carrément l'air vexés. Les cavaliers étaient tombés, les fous suivraient.

**-Sans rire, vous voulez pas venir avec moi ?**

Silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jellal qui avait l'air de finalement considérer sa proposition. Il lança alors son attaque finale et fit tomber le premier fou.

**-Vous libérer a tête ? Penser à autre chose ?**

Il vit mentalement la reine tomber en même temps que Jellal tournait la tête vers lui en entendant le mot « libérer ». Mystogan continuait de résister mais sans grande conviction. Il écrasa le second fou et finit par coincer le roi.

**-Vous détendre un peu ? Vraiment pas ?** Insista-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

L'aîné ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais avant même qu'il ne le fasse Jycrain lut sur son visage qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Dans sa tête, il ne se contenta pas de coucher le roi noir mais de le virer d'une pichenette. Il avait gagné, comme toujours. La vie est un jeu, et il n'y a pas meilleur que lui.

**-Bon, c'est d'accord,** concéda Mystogan d'un ton défait mais léger.

Personne ne peut gagner excepté lui, et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Il sourit à nouveau, victorieux.

**-Parfait,** fit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Il se leva, lissa les plis de sa chemise, attrapa son sac posé au sol et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage.

**-Rendez-vous dans le salon dans une heure,** lança-t-il depuis les escaliers. **Soyez prêtes à l'heure les filles.**

Jellal et Mystogan soupirèrent de concert avant de l'imiter et partir vers leurs chambres.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard._

Jycrain regarda sa montre.

**-Un quart d'heure de retard p'tit frère.**

**-Pas ma faute, t'as passé une demie heure dans la salle de bains,** grogna-t-il.

**-Si y'a que ça, la prochaine fois t'as qu'à me rejoindre si tu veux gagner du temps,** fit Sieg en plissant les yeux.

**-Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?** Beugla Jellal, rouge comme on en voyait peu.

L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

**-Moi je propose, tu fais comme tu veux.**

**-Dégueulasse.**

**-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je veux partager la douche avec toi ? Même pas en rêve, j'ai eu mon compte d'horreurs quand j'ai compris que Myst dormait à poil et faisait des crises de somnambulisme. Plus jamais j'irai dans la cuisine en pleine nuit. Il peut vraiment pas se passer de ses pommes celui-là…**

Jellal ne répondit pas, toujours aussi rouge. Sieg arrêta de parler tout seul et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

**-Non, me dis pas que…**

Avant d'éclater de rire.

**-Tais-toi, crétin !**

**-Oh, j'y crois pas, c'est vraiment ce que tu pensais ? Ha ha, c'est génial** !

Et malgré les protestations de Jellal, il continua de rire jusqu'à ce que Mystogan se montre enfin, pomme entamée dans la main.

**-C'est bon, vous avez fini, on peut y aller ?**

Jycrain regagna tant bien que mal son sérieux et plaqua son habituel sourire joueur sur ses lèvres.

**-Prêts, même si je crois qu'on a perdu notre frère pour de bon.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?**

**-Pourquoi il faut forcément que je sois soupçonné d'avoir fait quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc ? Ca devient blessant.**

L'ainé leva un sourcil.

**-Donc tu n'as rien fait ?**

**-J'ai pas dit ça non plus,** répondit Sieg en passant devant lui tout sourire.

Mystogan leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Jycrain dans le couloir, attendit Jellal qui décidément ne décolorait pas et referma la porte derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, les deux plus grands au fond et Jellal devant eux. Direction le rez-de-chaussée. Mystogan donna un petit coup de coude au second pour attirer son attention.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**-Oh rien, il a cru que je voulais prendre ma douche avec lui. Dire que je ne parlais que de me brosser les dents.**

Sieg sourit de plus belle. Le front de Jellal vint heurter les portes de métal avec un *bong* sonore et le plus âgé regarda ses frères en se demandant de quelle planète ils venaient. Entre l'un qui se tapait la tête contre les murs et l'autre qui prenait très à cœur de le victimiser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion - tout le temps-, il y avait de quoi. La soirée promettait d'être animée.

* * *

C'était Jycrain qui avait choisi le bar-restaurant dans lequel ils allaient commencer la soirée. Et elle commença réellement après la fin de leur repas – le second ayant pris soin de laisser l'addition aux bons soins de ses frères, prétextant un classique oubli de portefeuille. Puis les verres commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on leur demande de changer d'endroit. Et le même manège recommença. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient reconduits à la sortie du second bar par un serveur mécontent.

**-Pas cool le type,** commenta Jellal d'une voix éraillée.

**-C'est ta faute Sieg,** ajouta Mysto.

**-Pff, toujours moi. Il était pas jouasse le gars, j'y peux rien.**

**-On va où maintenant, j'veux pas rentrer.**

**-On s'calme la tarte aux pommes. Je sais où on peut aller.**

Et un troisième bar accueillit les triplés ce soir là.

**-Au moins ici j'me ferais pas virer parce que j'aurais enlevé ma chemise,** lança Sieg en passant la porte, ladite chemise déjà déboutonnée à moitié.

Et en effet, les deux autres purent constater que les vêtements semblaient être en option pour quelques clients. A commencer par cette personne assise à une table – sur une table –avec un petit groupe d'amis qui semblaient familiers à Jellal. Le gars en question avait une tignasse noire en bataille et ne semblait pas être dérangé par l'absence de son haut. Ni de son pantalon d'ailleurs.

Sans parler de celle en soutien-gorge et short qui dansait sur le bar avec une bouteille plus ou moins remplie.

**-Je comprends pourquoi,** marmonna Mystogan.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois marchaient dans les rues. Enfin, erraient en titubant plus qu'autre chose. Dans les bras les uns des autres, ils chantaient joyeusement des chansons dont ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié des paroles. L'alcool aidait beaucoup avec les inhibitions disait-on. Mais dans le cas des trois poids plumes qu'ils étaient, l'alcool écrasait les inhibitions de ces énergumènes à coup de rouleau compresseur.

Et quant aux idées de génie qu'il pouvait déclencher, on avait vu mieux. Il parait qu'on regrettait beaucoup ce genre d'idées le lendemain, mais que sur le coup on avait l'impression d'avoir des illuminations. Allez savoir. C'est justement ce genre d'illumination qui les força à s'arrêter quand Mystogan remarqua une enseigne lumineuse juste au dessus d'eux.

**-Hey, regardez ça.**

Jellal plissa les yeux.

**-J'arrive pas à lire,** fit-il dépité.

**-Horrible couleur,** commenta Sieg.

Mysto pointa les néons du doigt.

**-Ca vous tente ?**

Sieg haussa les épaules, manquant de faire tomber Jellal qui s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**-Pourquoi pas.**

**-Mais quoi ? Je vois pas.**

**-Debout, tu vas tomber.**

**-Personne veut me répondre,** marmonna le plus jeune.

**-Non.**

**-Z'êtes nazes.**

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'arrêtèrent après avoir fait à peine deux pas à l'intérieur. On les accueillit généreusement mais ils n'osèrent pas faire un geste.

**-Oh, **fit Jellal, comprenant où ils étaient.

**-Même chose pour les trois ?** Demanda Jycrain.

**-Ca me va.**

**-Pas à moi, je suis pas d'accord,** intervint Jellal qui s'affaissait de plus en plus.

Il finit par s'asseoir par terre entre ses frères pendant que les deux autres regardaient autour d'eux.

**-Bon, qui y va en premier ?** Fit Mystogan.

Ils échangèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête sur leur frère qui commençait à comater.

**-Hein ? Quoi ?**

**-Toi d'abord.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?**

**-Parce que ta chemise est froissée.**

**-Hein ? Mais c'est nul comme raison !**

* * *

Mystogan et Jycrain l'attrapèrent chacun par un côté et le levèrent sur ses pieds avant de le pousser à avancer avec un petit coup dans le dos.

_Le lendemain._

Quand leurs réveils sonnèrent en même temps le lendemain, ils surent qu'ils allaient passer une sale journée. Et c'est en même temps qu'ils écrasèrent leurs mains sur leurs téléphones pour les éteindre. Jellal fut le premier à se lever. Les yeux et l'esprit encore embué, tant par les restes d'alcool que par le sommeil, il manqua de tomber du canapé sur lequel il s'était apparemment écroulé.

Il regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était plus un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Il aperçut une forme recroquevillée endormie sur les fauteuils mis bout à bout. Jycrain sûrement. Dos à lui et enterré sous toutes les couvertures qu'il avait pu trouver, ça ne pouvait pas être Mystogan. Il chercha d'ailleurs celui-ci des yeux. Il le trouva allongé de tout son long sous la table basse, n'ayant pas eu le droit d'occuper un des fauteuils réquisitionnés par Sieg, cette petite nature. L'aîné avait comme eux dû juger les escaliers trop dangereux et préféré camper sur le tapis qui devait apparemment être confortable car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller tout de suite.

Jellal s'étira en baillant et appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé, voulant prendre quelques minutes pour émerger tranquillement.

Sa joue droite et son front le grattaient. Non, le lançaient. Mais à peine avait-il effleuré la peau de son visage qu'il étouffa un petit cri de douleur.

**-Qu'est-ce que-**

Il réitéra, cette fois en appuyant directement dessus et dût se retenir de geindre pour ne pas déranger les autres. A présent beaucoup plus réveillé, il se rendit compte que sa joue et son front le brûlaient, et pas qu'un peu. S'était-il blessé la veille ? Parce qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'on lui avait arraché la peau. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif, même si le contact de l'air frais sur son visage meurtri le faisait grimacer. Pas de sang sur ses doigts non plus. Mais en les passant sur sa joue une fois de plus, il sentit une légère boursouflure dont la forme était inhabituelle. Il craignit un moment qu'on lui ait à nouveau dessiné dessus et d'avoir fait une autre réaction allergique. Oh, souvenirs. Mais il oublia cette option bien vite et se leva du canapé pour aller voir par lui-même. Un miroir lui donnerait sa réponse.

Et elle ne lui plut pas. Un hurlement de surprise et de colère retentit dans l'appartement, réveillant les deux autres occupants.

**-C'quoi ce bordel, **marmonna Sieg en se frottant les yeux. **Ow !**

Il venait lui aussi d'appuyer sur sa joue qui se trouvait être inexplicablement douloureuse.

**-C'qui se passe ? Qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça en pleine nuit ?**

Sieg regarda la montre qu'il avait oublié d'ôter.

**-Frangin, il est presque huit heures moins vingt, il fait jour.**

**-Quoi !** S'exclama Mystogan en se relevant brusquement. **AIE !**

Table basse oblige.

**-Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais la dessous moi ?**

**-On se demande.**

Il sortit en se massant le crâne.

**-Sieg, tu peux me dire si j'ai un truc sur le visage, ça me brûle un peu.**

Jycrain se désintéressa de sa propre joue cinq secondes pour inspecter celle de son frère et se figea.

**-Oh,** fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

**-Oh m-…** fut tout ce que l'autre eut le temps de répondre.

Avant que Jellal ne dévale les escaliers à toute allure et vienne se planter devant eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**-Oh, **fit-il en voyant ses deux frères. **Vous aussi.**

**-Toi aussi.**

**-Hmm.**

Silence pesant. Très pesant.

**-Jycrain, tout ça c'est de ta faute,** déclara Jellal.

* * *

Le jour qui suivit marqua le retour des frères Fernandes dans leurs écoles respectives. Leurs entrées et leurs accueils furent mitigés.

A l'Académie d'Edolas, Mystogan Fernandes entra dans la salle de réunion du conseil et vint prendre place comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les regards étranges qu'on lui lançait depuis son arrivée sur les lieux. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, n'osant pas poser la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres. Personne jusqu'à ce que Knightwalker n'entre du moins. Elle posa devant lui les quelques dossiers qu'elle avait avec elle avant de le dévisager d'un œil méfiant.

**-C'est quoi ça ?**Demanda-t-elle.

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-Ces pansements sur ta figure.**

Il leva un sourcil.

**-Comme tu l'as dit, des pansements.**

**-Tu t'es battu Fernandes ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde ?**

**-Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre question. Et ça me regarde parce que si le président du conseil de lycéens se bat, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir penser de notre établissement.**

Mystogan s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, à la fois pour se donner un air plus confiant et aussi pour éloigner son visage de la jeune fille devant lui.

**-Dommage, et dire que je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et mon bien être.**

Elle lui lança un regard qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle façade, mais il le soutint sans problème, ajoutant même un petit sourire presque digne de son frère. Personne sauf lui n'osait tenir tête à Knightwalker.

**-Ne te moque pas de moi, Fernandes.**

**-Jamais de la vie, **_**Knightwalker**_**,** répondit-il en insistant sur le nom de famille.** Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne me suis pas battu.**

**-Alors pourquoi les pansements ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?** Demanda-t-elle en pointant son visage du doigt.

**-La vie ?** Tenta-t-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Elle finit par perdre patience et tendit le bras pour arracher lesdits pansements d'un geste vif, le faisant tressaillir un peu sur le coup.

**-Barbare, **grogna-t-il en massant se joue endolorie.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait.

**-Un tatouage ? Tu t'es fait faire un tatouage sur le visage ?**

Elle lui agrippa la tête et releva les quelques mèches bleues qui lui tombaient sur le front. Ainsi elle put voir dans leur totalité les fines arabesques qui s'y trouvaient. Des simples pointes et courbes rouges écarlate, une partie au dessus de son œil qui allait jusqu'à la limite de son cuir chevelu et l'autre en dessous qui traversait verticalement sa joue pour s'arrêter un peu au dessus de sa mâchoire. Il déglutit en se rendant compte du peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Elle aussi sembla le remarquer et le relâcha pour reculer d'un pas en croisant les bras avec cet air pincé qu'elle arborait en permanence.

**-Pas mal,** commenta-t-elle.

Un compliment ? Venant de Knightwalker ? Wow.

**-Mais franchement, dire que t'es président du conseil… Ça craint.**

C'était trop beau.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans son propre siège et la réunion put commencer. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un « prenez une chambre » à un moment mais il n'était pas sûr.

Avec plaisir.

* * *

Jycrain ajusta sa cravate, recoiffa quelques cheveux déplacés par le vent et entra finalement dans l'enceinte de l'école, veste sur l'épaule, tête haute comme toujours, sans faire attention à ceux et celles assis dans l'herbe en attendant le début des cours. Eux par contre ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Ça il en avait l'habitude. On ne pouvait pas ne pas voir Jycrain Fernandes quand il apparaissait, il s'en était assuré depuis longtemps. Mais avec sa nouvelle… apparence, ce serait encore plus du le manquer. Et il comptait bien s'en amuser. Il compta mentalement : trois, deux, un…

Et le jeu commença.

Les murmures se firent entendre encore plus rapidement que d'habitude et commencèrent déjà à se propager à une vitesse folle. On se retournait sur son passage – rien de nouveau. Mais les regards surpris et les yeux écarquillés, c'était parfait. Un sourire ravageur qui en fit rougir plus d'une étira ses lèvres.

Il entra dans sa salle de classe et s'assit tranquillement à sa place près de la fenêtre, mains derrière la tête et pieds sur la table. Il ferma les yeux, sans se départir de son rictus et écouta avec délectation les chuchotements que son arrivée suscitait.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, la chaise à côté de la sienne racla le sol et quelqu'un s'assit sur son bureau. Un doigt froid à l'ongle pointu vint appuyer avec insistance sur sa joue à présent marquée. Il retint une grimace mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

**-Bonjour à toi Ultear, fit**-il d'un ton léger.

**-Ça vient d'où ça ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-**_**« Bonjour à toi Jycrain, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh mais dis moi, d'où vient ce sublime tatouage qui vient accentuer la perfection de ton visage ? »**_** C'est ce que tu voulais dire non ?**

**-Idiot.**

**-Génie plutôt. Mais là n'est pas la question.**

**-Non, la question était plutôt : pourquoi tu as un tatouage sur la figure ?**

Il ouvrit un œil.

**-C'est là tout l'intérêt de ne pas y répondre très chère. Le mystère.**

**-Laisse-moi deviner. L'autre soir tu as réussi à convaincre tes frères de venir avec toi, vous avez vidé bouteille sur bouteille, vous avez traîné dans la rue et tu as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te faire faire un tatouage. Je me trompe ?**

**-Tu es très forte, je dois le reconnaître,** admit-il.** Mais ça n'était pas bien dur.**

**-Non en effet. Tu es trop transparent pour être mystérieux mon cher Jycrain,**fit-elle d'un ton suave en se penchant en avant.

**-Si seulement tu savais,** répondit-il avec un sourire qui oscillait entre le narquois et le diabolique.

**-Je ne préfère pas.**

**-Ça vaut peut être mieux,** termina-t-il en refermant son œil.

Ultear, menton posé dans sa main, continua d'analyser ledit tatouage.

**-J'ai une question.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu as entraîné tes frères là-dedans…**

**-Bien. Je ne te le dirais pas.**

**-C'est pas vrai… Ils l'ont fait aussi ?**

Jycrain acquiesça et Ultear laissa échapper un petit rire.

**-Je me demande comment tu arrives à les convaincre pour ce genre de chose.**

**-L'alcool aide beaucoup. Et tu seras surprise d'apprendre que ça n'était même pas mon idée au départ mais celle de Mystogan.**

**-Ah ?**

**-Oui, ça m'a étonné aussi.**

**-Hum. Mais c'est tout de même toi qui les a fait sortir.**

**-Oui, touché.**

* * *

Jellal avait fait de son mieux pour cacher sa joue avec ses cheveux en arrivant à l'Académie de Fées – Mystogan avait pris les derniers pansements de la maison, évidemment – mais c'était peine perdue car le rouge descendait bien en dessous des mèches bleues. Il marcha donc tête baisée droit vers sa salle en espérant que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il essaya de traverser le couloir le plus vite possible pour que personne ne l'arrête et resta sourd aux murmures sur son n'aimait pas vraiment attirer l'attention sur lui, préférant rester discret. C'était déjà dur avant de passer inaperçu avant mais là, ça allait devenir impossible.

Et cela valait autant pour ses compétences que pour son apparence. Il avait les meilleures notes de toutes l'école depuis sa fondation, il était très bon en sport, il avait apparemment un comportement presque exemplaire quoi qu'un peu solitaire sur les bords, on lui répétait souvent qu'il plaisait à bon nombre de filles, il était bon ami avec quelques uns des élèves bien vus dans l'académie. Sa réputation le précédait, tout comme celle de ses frères. Et pour accentuer tout ça, il était plutôt grand, donc visible, surtout avec la tignasse bleue dont il était affublé et maintenant ce tatouage en plein sur son visage. Alors pour la discrétion, on attendra la prochaine vie.

Malheureusement, il manquait cruellement de chance. Dans la classe se trouvaient déjà quelques personnes qui discutaient entre elles calmement. Parmi elles, une dénommée Erza, cette même fille avec qui il était allé manger ce fraisier plus tôt dans la semaine. Et à qui il avait tout à fait involontairement posé un lapin la veille, trop occupé à se remettre de sa soirée de la nuit d'avant. Il irait sûrement la voir à la fin de l'heure, pour s'excuser et pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas venu la rejoindre après les cours comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était importante.

Autour d'Erza, Jellal reconnut quelqu'un d'autre : le garçon qu'il avait aperçu l'autre soir, celui qui se trouvait dans le troisième bar, assis sur une table et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Au moins cette fois il était habillé. Et la fille qui dansait sur le bar était au dernier rang, apparemment endormie sur sa table.

Et assis à sa propre table, celui qu'il aurait voulu éviter, au moins pour cette heure là. Le jeune homme en question était normalement assis de son côté gauche, alors il aurait pu au moins avoir une petite heure de répit en restant bien de profil. Mais il manquait de chance.

Il prit place, posant son sac sur la table. Le blond à ses côtés le fixa quelques secondes. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre de la fermer. Mais le coin des lèvres de l'autre commençait déjà à se lever

**-La ramène pas Dreyar,** le prévint-il.

C'était peine perdue.

**-T'as encore perdu un pari Fernandes ?** S'exclama l'autre, assez fort pour que tout ceux présents dans la salle qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué puissent à présent bloquer sur le tatouage.

**-Non, pas de pari.**

Luxus Dreyar passa un bras amical sur ses épaules.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?**

Jellal avait le sentiment que cet idiot qui lui servait accessoirement d'ami ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

**-Soirée de mercredi soir.**

**-Avec tes frangins ?**

**-Mmm.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et aucun de nous ne tient l'alcool si tu veux savoir.**

**-Heh, ça je le savais déjà.**

**-Pas la peine de me le rappeler.**

**-Doooooonc, un tatouage ? Ils ont réussi à te convaincre de faire ça ?**

**-Faut croire que oui. J'étais pas vraiment en état de protester.**

**-Ils sont forts, ils sont très forts,** fit Luxus en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif. **Au moins, on aura enfin un moyen de vous différencier.**

**-Aucune chance. Ils ont le même.**

Luxus resta silencieux un moment.

**-Qui a eu cette idée de génie ?**

**-Mystogan. Et je blâme Jycrain pour tout le reste.**

**-Tout le reste ?**

Jellal hocha la tête avec une expression douloureuse.

**-Tout le reste. Je te l'ai dit, on ne tient pas l'alcool. Y'a eu du dégât. Le tatouage c'est qu'une partie.**

Luxus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Mec. Je veux tout savoir.**

**-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas **_**tout**_** savoir,** soupira Jellal en y repensant.

* * *

_**Voilà, terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)**_

_**Je me disais que cet UA me plaisait bien, et que si j'avais le courage, je continuerais à écrire dessus selon les retours que j'aurais sur celui là ;)**_

_**Mais je me connais, alors je ne vais rien promettre.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Frères Partie 1-Jycrain

**_Hello! _**

**_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chap', vous êtes super ! _**

**_Ensuite, j'ai finalement décidé de faire un petit recueil d'OS, style tranches de vies. Certains auront une suite, d'autres non, à voir selon mon inspiration (qui est restée en vacances). Et si jamais vous avez quelques idées pour un potentiel passage que vous aimeriez voir avec ces trois-là ou même simplement un seul, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer, on ne sait jamais! ;)_**

**_Me revoilà donc avec un autre petit OS, un peu plus court (un peu) et indépendant du premier. J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire celui-là, aussi à me décider à le publier et puis je me suis dis: tant qu'à faire, autant y aller franchement. Alors voilà. _**

**_Toujours dans le même style, un poil plus sérieux, plus ou moins décalé. Je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des trucs sérieux, c'est maladif mon cerveau se sent obligé de balancer une phrase pourrie en plein milieu d'une partie, voire même plusieurs pour détendre le truc ou me détendre moi. J'espère que ça ne choque pas/n'énerve pas trop. Dans le cas contraire, euh..._**

**_Ça__ influe d'ailleurs beaucoup sur la longueur de mes phrases et de mes paragraphes, d'où mon incapacité à aller à l'essentiel et écrire des trucs courts. C'est plus fort que moi (la preuve, je viens encore de faire un pavé, juste là)._**

**_Chronologiquement, celui-ci se passe quelques mois avant l'histoire du tatouage mais bon, ça n'est pas vraiment important en fait._**

* * *

_Ces fois où ils ont eu besoin d'aide et où les frères furent là les uns pour les autres._

_Partie 1 – Jycrain et les représailles_

* * *

Jellal arriva le dernier à l'appartement en cette fin d'après midi. Il passa devant Mystogan, celui-ci déjà installé - affalé - dans son fauteuil favori en train de lire un livre à la couverture abîmée; et monta dans sa chambre pour aller y jeter – déposer consciencieusement ses affaires. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses épaules avec satisfaction et commença à ôter veste et chemise en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, habillé d'un t-shirt sans manches violet foncé et d'un jean noir, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher et adressant un sourire à son reflet en voyant la touffe bleue dressée anarchiquement sur sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et en voyant l'heure il fronça les sourcils avant de sauter dans ses chaussures. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté pour venir se planter devant son frère, hors d'haleine. Mystogan n'avait pas bougé si ce n'est que sa cravate verte avait été jetée sur la table basse et qu'il était lui-même échoué en travers du fauteuil, la tête en bas et le livre tenu à bout de bras au dessus de lui.

**-Tu vas avoir mal au crâne comme ça**, fit remarquer Jellal.

-**Je gère**, répondit Mystogan. **Je me concentre mieux.**

** -Si tu le dis. Jycrain n'est pas encore rentré ? **Demanda-t-il à l'aîné.

L'intéressé leva à peine les yeux, trop concentré sur sa lecture pour répondre autre chose que :

** -Non, pas encore.**

Une fois plongé dans un roman, il était difficile de l'en détacher. Bon, sur ce point, Jycrain et lui étaient encore pires mais Jellal fut tout de même un poil horripilé par le manque de sociabilité de Mystogan qui transpirait plus que d'ordinaire.

** -Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?**

L'aîné releva un peu la tête, souffla sur une mèche bleue un poil trop longue qui lui retombait devant les yeux – depuis le temps que son entourage, miroir compris, lui répétait qu'il fallait les couper - et haussa une épaule.

** -Franchement, non. Ça lui arrive de rentrer tard de temps en temps, rien d'inhabituel.**

** -Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié**, déclara Jellal, légèrement blasé.

** -Hmmm ? Oublié quoi ?**

Le plus jeune dût se retenir pour ne pas se frapper le front plus fort que nécessaire.

** -Aujourd'hui Sieg devait nous amener quelque part. Son grand secret, sa découverte du siècle, ça te dis quelque chose ?**

Le visage de Mystogan s'illumina quelques secondes et Jellal sentit l'espoir revenir.

** -Ooooh, maintenant que tu m'en parle… Non, rien du tout.**

Espoir qui fut immédiatement balayé avec un grand coup de masse en prime.

**-C'est une blague… Tu es sérieux ?**

** -Oui.**

** -Oui quoi ?**

** -Oui, c'est une blague.**

_« Clac »_ fit la main de Jellal en heurtant son front.

** -Tu sais, des fois tu me désespères Myst. Donc, tu te rappelles quand il nous a parlé de cette soi-disante trouvaille exceptionnelle –**

** -Il a dû la mentionner il y a quelques temps, en effet…**

** -Il nous a bassinés avec pendant une semaine plutôt !**

** -C'est la même chose.**

** -Tu relativises vachement là quand même..., **marmonna Jellal**. Bref, il devait m'appeler en sortant d****'Era tout à l'heure –**

** -Et il ne l'a pas fait je suppose.**

Jellal acquiesça.

** -Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas autant. Même s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Sieg est débrouillard, tu le connais.**

Le visage du cadet se fit songeur. Il décida quand même d'essayer d'appeler leur frère, juste au cas où…

**-Oui, je le connais… Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.**

** -Je vais prendre une douche, **dit l'aîné en se levant**. Et je suis sûr qu'il va bien.**

** -Moi pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** répondit Jellal en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

* * *

Haletant et luttant contre la douleur dans ses côtes pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, Jycrain laissa échapper un petit rire narquois. Du revers de la main, il essuya le sang qui coulait d'une égratignure sur son front jusqu'au coin de son œil, laissant une trace rouge autour de celui-ci. Une simple coupure, rien de grave. De même que celle à la commissure des lèvres qu'il lécha du bout de la langue pour les quelques gouttes de liquide vermeil qui y perlaient tout en regardant les personnes en face de lui.

Les moins courageux de la bande tressaillirent presque imperceptiblement à la vue de ce démon au sourire dangereux se lécher les lèvres comme s'il allait leur sauter à la gorge et faire d'eux son prochain repas. Le regard froid et furieux qu'il leur lançait derrière ses mèches bleues n'arrangea rien. Il se redressa, serrant contre lui son bras droit à présent rendu inutile et défia le chef autoproclamé de cette brochette de bouffons du regard.

** -C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?**

Ledit chef et sa bande, petites brutes locales issues de bonnes familles avaient été renvoyés d'Era la semaine précédente par un étudiant aux cheveux bleus tout à fait modèle. Grâce à un plan tout à fait de son crû.

D'où la vengeance potentiellement violente.

Un gringalet comme lui ne payait pas de mine mais il avait tout de même réussi à mettre quatre d'entre eux au tapis avant de perdre son bras. Bon, pas littéralement, il était encore attaché au reste de son corps hein. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'en servir avant un bon moment. Ce qui dans le cas présent était vraiment mal tombé.

Comme il était largement en infériorité numérique, il comptait bien conserver son léger avantage psychologique sur les plus faibles des ces petits courageux. Ils connaissaient sa réputation et avaient pu le voir à l'œuvre quelques instants plus tôt. Mais au vu de son état, il sentait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Le chef fit signe à ses fidèles larbins d'attaquer.

* * *

-**Ça fait dix fois que je l'appelle, il ne répond toujours pas.**

** -Onze fois pour être précis,** corrigea Mystogan**. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? **Demanda-t-il en voyant Jellal mettre une veste.

** -Je vais le chercher. Je pense qu'il a des ennuis.**

**-Tu penses qu'il lui est vraiment arrivé quelque chose ?**

** -Ça m'étonne que toi non. Je viens de repenser à ce qu'il a fait la semaine dernière. A cause de lui, cinq ou six gars de son lycée ont été renvoyés. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que des types pareils aient cherchés à le coincer à un moment ou un autre.**

**-J'admets que je commence aussi à m'inquiéter pour lui. En général il aurait répondu avant.**

** -Au moins pour que j'arrête de le harceler,** ajouta le plus jeune des triplés.

**-C'est vrai,** admit Mystogan. **Attends, je viens avec toi.**

Jellal enfila une veste bleue nuit, Mystogan revêtit son habituel manteau noir qui était accroché près de la porte. Une écharpe et une pomme vite fait attrapées plus tard, le duo se retrouva à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

**-On commence par où ?** Demanda l'aîné en passant son écharpe vert bouteille autour de son cou pour enfouir son menton dedans.

** -On va à Era,** déclara Jellal en fermant sa veste bleue.

Il rabattit la capuche blanche de la veste sur sa tête, dissimulant en partie ses yeux.

**-Et s'il le faut, on fouillera chaque bâtiment et chaque rue de cette ville jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve**, termina le cadet avec un air sérieux et déterminé.

Pourvu qu'il aille bien.

* * *

Il tomba à plat ventre sur les pavés, accablé de rires moqueurs tout autour de lui. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas commencer à rivaliser avec Jellal au niveau manque de chance. Il fallait dire que si le cadet était celui que dame fortune ignorait le plus, Jycrain en tenait lui aussi une sacrée couche. A ceci près que c'était son tempérament joueur et mesquin ainsi que sa légère tendance à la manipulation qui étaient à l'origine de la plupart de ses ennuis. Légère la tendance, infime et discrète. Comme une baleine dans un tiroir.

Au contraire, Jellal avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis à la pelle sans même avoir besoin de lever le petit doigt. Talent inné. Mystogan, lui… On ne dira rien. Les seuls problèmes apparents de sa vie prenaient la forme d'une furie aux cheveux rouges, d'une animosité prononcée envers les coiffeurs et de potentielles pénuries de pommes.

Blague à part, là tout de suite il avait l'impression que c'était sur sa personne que la baleine avait fini… Mais là, ce serait pousser la métaphore un peu trop loin.

En tout cas, il se trouvait dans de beaux draps.

Il décolla légèrement la tête du sol en entendant son portable sonner pour la énième fois. L'appareil avait dû tomber de sa poche et se trouvait à peine à un mètre de lui. Ou deux, il n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires dans l'immédiat. Il cligna des yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se soulever.

Avant que la douleur de ses côtes ne le rappelle à l'ordre et qu'il n'empire les choses en retombant lourdement par terre. Son bras – il était cassé, à coup sûr – le lançait horriblement et il ne parvint pas à le tendre. Il sembla que quelqu'un derrière lui avait compris ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir et le stoppa. Brutalement.

Un pied vient s'abattre sur sa cheville et l'écraser. C'était un craquement qu'il avait entendu ? Il dût planter ses dents dans sa main pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur. Hors de question d'avoir l'air faible, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec un bras et maintenant un cheville hors d'état. Il ne cèderait pas. Les ricanements auraient beau pleuvoir, Jycrain Fernandes ne perdrait pas la face. Plutôt mourir que laisser ces minables gagner.

Son téléphone était juste là. Mais le pied sur sa cheville malmenée ne bougerait pas, alors il laissa retomber sa main mollement juste au moment où une autre apparaissait dans son champ de vision pour attraper l'objet. Lui ne put que rester là, plat ventre dans cette allée pourrie en serrant les dents pour essayer de retrouver un peu de contenance.

Il leva les yeux lorsque le portable se remit à sonner.

* * *

**-Toujours rien ?** Lança Mystogan par-dessus son épaule.

Jellal fit non de la tête, l'air sombre.

** -D'accord, cette fois je l'avoue, je suis inquiet. Il se passe quelque chose.**

** -Il faut qu'on le retrouve, et vite. Je le sens pas.**

Ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'académie d'Era et se remirent en route, allant explorer les alentours. Dans une heure tout au plus il ferait nuit noire. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

* * *

Quel tableau il devait faire à se moment là, lui, Jycrain, le plus brillant élève d'Era, le charmeur de ces dames, l'élégant maître manipulateur. Celui-là même qui une semaine plus tôt avait fait expulser la moitié de cette joyeuse bande de pignoufs et qui les avait fièrement regardés franchir les grilles avec leurs airs revanchards. Il savait qu'il y aurait des représailles mais ça ne lui avait pas fait peur. Il n'avait juste pas pensé qu'ils seraient autant contre lui. Il avait beau être bon combattant, expérience oblige, même lui n'avait rien pu faire contre la bonne quinzaine de braves qui lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'il marchait tranquillement.

Résultat, il finissait face contre terre – contre pavés -, les côtes meurtries, ses habits immaculés étaient déchirés, tachés de sang et d'autres immondices dont il ne voulait rien savoir une cheville et un bras en moins. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était endolori, garni de quelques coupures et ecchymoses en formation s'il en croyait son œil gauche à demi fermé. Pas beau à voir quoi. Une première, nota-t-il mentalement avec son humilité légendaire.

Celui qui avait ramassé le portable l'avait donné à celui qui écrasait sa cheville, le chef en l'occurrence.

** -« Jelly ». C'est qui ça Jelly ? C'est ta copine qui te harcèle Sieg** ? Railla-t-il.

Jycrain grinça des dents. Personne d'autre que ses frangins et quelques rares privilégiés n'avaient le droit, l'autorisation, _l'honneur_ de l'appeler « Sieg ». Personne.

En même temps, si on allait dans le sens, personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur lui ou ses frères. Surtout s'il était sain d'esprit. Mais la quasi totalité de ceux là étaient plus des cas d'école que des Prix Nobel de toute manière. Car conséquences il y aurait. En plus de ça, Jelly devait être inquiet. Pas bon. Ils allaient énerver le bisounours en s'en prenant à son grand frère préféré. Toujours sans prétention aucune.

** -Pourquoi, jaloux ?**

C'était décidément plus fort que lui.

** -Pas du tout. Qui voudrait d'un microbe comme toi ?**

Petit sourire narquois et hautain.

** -Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes qui préfèrent les gens comme moi aux truffes comme toi.**

* * *

** -J'ai entendu quelque chose par là-bas.**

** -Je te suis.**

* * *

** -Encore ton portable qui sonne Sieg. **

Jycrain ne répondit rien cette fois. Sa tête tournait un peu trop. Apparemment sa dernière remarque n'avait pas dû plaire. Il se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur, les bras retenus par deux des larbins tandis que quelques coups de plus dans les côtes commençaient à lui faire passer l'envie de rester éveillé.

** -Jelly doit être inquiète.**

** -Je te prierais de remplacer ça par « inquiet », si ça ne t'ennuie pas,** fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme et Jellal en aurait salué la synchronisation s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux braqués sur son frère mal en point. Là où il était, ils ne pourraient pas le voir tant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

** -T'es qui ? Montre-toi !**

** -Moi ? Oh juste Jellal.**

** -C'est qui ça Jellal ?**

Sieg releva un peu la tête, son sourire sur les lèvres. Pas trop tôt les gars.

** -Vous en avez mis du temps**, dit-il.

Appuyé contre le mur dans son coin sombre, Jellal haussa les épaules.

**-Tu peux pas dire que tu n'y es pour rien cette fois frangin.**

** -C'pas faux.**

** -« Frangin » ? T'as un frère ?** Interrompit le chef.

**-Ouaip.**

** -Je vais te proposer un deal**, commença Jellal.

Le chef croisa les bras.

** -Quelle sorte ?**

** -Tu laisses Jycrain partir et il ne t'arrivera rien,** dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Silence. Puis éclat de rire général. Jycrain lui-même lâcha un petit rire, mais pour des raisons différentes : l'aplomb de son frère d'une part et l'inconscience de la bande d'autre part.

** -C'est une blague ?**

** -Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.**

** -Moi je pense plutôt que tu te fiches de moi.**

** -Je pourrais s'il n'y a que ça. Mais sinon, je suis sérieux : relâchez mon frère.**

** -Sinon quoi ?**

** -Ca n'est pas une menace.**

_« Bah tiens »_ pensa Sieg. _« Tel que je le connais, Jellal va faire une ou deux belles phrases, l'autre buté va lui rire au nez, il va s'énerver et foncer dans le tas »_

** -C'est un ordre alors ? Parce que je ne reçois pas d'ordre**, fit le chef en s'avançant vers le lieu où il était.

** -C'est plus un conseil en fait. On n'est pas venu dans cette ville pour se faire des ennemis. Mais on ne va pas non plus se laisser marcher dessus.**

**-Il ne serait rien arrivé si ton frère n'avait pas cherché à nous virer d'Era !**

_**-« C'est lui qui a commencé »,**_ singea Jycrain d'une voie aigüe qui lui valut un nouveau coup dans les côtes

** -Il n'a pas tort. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il est normal que vous lui en vouliez. Mais il reste mon frère. Et la famille, on n'y touche pas. Alors vous avez deux options : soit vous le laissez venir avec nous.**

** -Et si je refuse ?**

** -Ce sera bien dommage.**

_« Ca va devenir intéressant dans 3…2…1… »_

** -C'est non.**

** -D'accord.**

_« Baston imminente »_ se dit Jycrain.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jellal ne fit rien, ne dit plus rien. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était parti en le laissant en plan. Mais le seul plan qu'il y avait était celui que Jellal avaient en tête et Jycrain compris que finalement il n'était pas si prévisible que ça.

Méfiant, le chef fit signe à sa petite bande de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie de l'allée, persuadés d'y trouver le frère en question. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils ne virent personne. Dans leur dos, deux grognements étouffés et le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombait par terre. En se retournant, à l'autre sortie de l'allée ils virent Jycrain qui s'appuyait sur le mur, les deux qui le retenaient étaient par terre, assommés. Malgré qu'il manque cruellement de jugeote, le chef se doutait que leur »prisonnier n'aurait pas pu les mettre au tapis tout seul dans son état.

** -Où est-ce que t'es passé !** Cria-t-il à l'adresse du cadet.

**-C'est moi que tu cherches ?** Demanda Jycrain.

Une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut à ses côtés et vint s'appuyer d'une manière nonchalante sur le mur opposé, contemplant d'un air fermé la pomme qu'il tenait à la main.

**-Ou alors moi,** fit-il en tournant la tête vers eux, inexpressif.

** -Que..-**

Une troisième personne vint se poster entre les deux premières, droite, les bras croisés.

**-Ou peut être moi, non ?**

** -C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'en a combien des comme vous ?**

** -Bien assez,** fit celui en noir en croquant dans sa pomme.

Jycrain se redressa un peu.

** -Je vous présente Mystogan et Jellal**, dit-il en les désignant. **Mes frangins**, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sinistre.

** -Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Vous vous prenez pour qui pour penser que vous pouvez nous tenir tête ?**

A ce moment là, Mystogan arrêta de manger sa pomme et commença à enlever son manteau qu'il laissa choir par terre.

** -On ne fait pas que le penser.**

** -Vous êtes vraiment stupides ou tarés, j'arrive pas à décider. Mais c'est pas mon problème.**

Jellal émit un petit rire froid dans le style de Jycrain. Le second en fut très fier d'ailleurs. Et aussi mécontent parce qu'il était sur d'avoir le monopole sur les rires mesquins.

** -Non, tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ?**

Il ôta sa capuche d'un geste vif, une lueur folle dans le regard et un sourire étrange. En un mot : flippant. Jycrain déteignait vraiment trop sur lui.

** -Moi.**

* * *

** -Je me répète, mais vous en avez mis du temps à venir**, lança Jycrain.

Jellal épousseta sa veste, Mystogan ramassa son manteau et fit de même. Ils allèrent ensuite ramasser leur frère assis un peu plus loin là où ils l'avaient laissé pour régler leurs petits différents avec la bande.

** -C'est de ta faute, fallait pas chercher à te faire plus d'ennemis que tu n'en as déjà** répondit Mystogan en lui attrapant le bras pour le soulever.

** -N'importe quoi, tout le monde m'aime- Doucement espèce de brute !**

L'aîné le relâcha.

**-Je pense qu'un tour à l'hôpital s'impose,** annonça-t-il.

** -Meeeeuu non. File moi trois pansements et un peu de désinfectant et ça devrait aller,** répondit Jycrain un brin cynique.

Mystogan lui lança un drôle de regard, du genre _« continues à te moquer de moi et j'aggrave ton cas. »_

**-Ok, d'accord, va pour l'hôpital.**

Jellal arriva à leur niveau, la mine basse.

** -Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement Jellal ?**

Le cadet soupira.

** -Je n'aime pas ça.**

** -Quoi donc ?**

** -Me battre. **

** -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

** -Oui, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

** -Vous savez de quoi je parle.**

Ses frères le regardèrent un instant.

**-On n'a pas fait ça pour le plaisir de se battre tu sais. Mais pour garder l'un des nôtres auprès de nous,** lui dit Mystogan gentiment. **C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait.**

** -Je sais. Mais j'ai eu l'impression, pendant un moment… Ça n'était pas moi… Je n'aime pas me battre gratuitement.**

**-Te battre gratuitement c'est une chose. Mais te battre pour ceux qui te sont chers et ce que tu crois juste, c'est complètement différent. C'est ce qui différencie quelqu'un de violent et cruel d'une personne aimante et dévouée. On est frères, se serrer les coudes c'est important.**

Les deux autres regardèrent Jycrain avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec sa sœur.

-**Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de faire des phrases classes de temps en temps ?** S'indigna le second.

Mystogan eut un petit rire.

** -Si, mais on n'est pas habitués.**

** - Ouais, préviens-nous la prochaine fois, tu veux ?**

** -Ignares.**

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que Jellal aida son frère à porter le blessé jusqu'à la sortie de l'allée.

* * *

_A l'hôpital._

Jycrain ne tenait pas en place. Et il s'ennuyait. Quand ils étaient arrivés la veille, lui porté par ses frères, l'infirmière qui s'était occupé d'eux les avait regardés en coin pendant toute la durée des soins. _« Quels sauvages ces jeunes, de vrais délinquants. Toujours à se taper dessus pour un rien »_ avait-elle marmonné assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Si Jelly et Myst étaient repartis avec seulement quelques bleus, deux pansements et demi et une boite d'aspirine, lui avait dû rester pour la nuit en observation parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il pourrait avoir une légère commotion. Quelle bande de traîtres… Il ne faisait que chanter sur le chemin, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'ennuyait ferme en attendant qu'ils ne sortent de cours pour passer le chercher. Avec une dérogation de leur très cher _« père »_ signée de sa main ainsi qu'un peu de maquillage et hop, il serait libre. Libre et à roulettes.

Oui, car résultat des courses, il se trouvait avec un bras et une chevilles cassés, quelques côtes à la limite de la fêlure, des contusions diverses et variées et un joli bandage autour de la tête. Donc, impossible de manœuvrer en béquilles, il allait devoir se farcir un fauteuil.

* * *

**-Les cours, c'était comment ?** Demanda Jycrain en essayant d'enfiler sa chemise.

**-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? **

** -Non, absolument pas. C'était histoire de meubler parce que tu converses autant qu'un tabouret.**

Mystogan laissa chuter ses épaules signe de défaite. Irrattrapable.

Jellal avait fini de signer les papiers pour sa sortie d'hôpital et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

** -C'est bon, tu as bientôt fini ?**

** -Presque,** marmonna Sieg en bataillant avec les boutons de son vêtement.

**-Au fait, maintenant que j'y repense… C'était quoi cette nouvelle dont tu voulais tant nous parler hier ?**

L'intéressé se stoppa deux secondes puis recommença à s'acharner sur ses boutons l'air concentré.

**-Oui, c'est vrai… Je devais vous dire quelque chose…**

** -Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

Pause pendant laquelle Jycrain se remémora la journée de la veille et les deux autres se préparèrent mentalement à encaisser la suite.

** -J'ai découvert où habitait Ultear.**

Jellal pâlit et Mystogan fit une grimace

**-Je la sens mal ton histoire.**

** -Moi aussi. Mais termine.**

** -Hier je suis allée chez elle pendant qu'elle était sortie.**

** -Et ?**

** -Et je suis sûr qu'elle a dû apprécier ma surprise,** finit-il fier de lui.

Silence pesant.

** -C'était ça, juste ça que tu voulais nous dire ?!** S'insurgea Myst.

**-Je trouve ça déjà pas mal moi, il vient de nous annoncer sa mort prochaine. Au moins cette fois s'il ne rentre pas, on saura pourquoi.**

Jellal et Mystogan se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

** -Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller dire à l'infirmière de lui garder son lit bien au chaud, au cas où dame Milkovitch se montre un peu trop enthousiaste avec les remerciements.**

* * *

_Dans la nuit._

Jycrain fut réveillé par un bruit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et manqua de tomber du canapé. Quelqu'un était là, debout et immobile juste à côté de lui, dans le noir. Au départ, il pensa qu'Ultear était venue se venger pendant qu'il dormait. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il put voir que la silhouette n'était pas du tout celle de sa camarade.

** -Myst, c'est toi ?**

Son frère aîné ne lui répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa respiration était lente et calme, comme si…

**-Il pionce,** souffla Jycrain. **Idiot de somnambule, il dort debout à côté de moi…**

Jycrain se rallongea. Bien que confortable, le canapé n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer la nuit mais il y était bien obligé. Interdiction de dormir à l'étage, ordre du doc et aucun de ses frères n'avait voulu l'aider à monter de toute manière.

La question était : est-ce que Mystogan allait rester ici ? Ça l'empêcherait de dormir s'il restait planté là toute la nuit.

C'est le moment que choisit son frère pour faire un pas vers le canapé et sans prévenir s'effondrer littéralement sur lui. Il grimaça en sentant le poids mort de Myst sur ses côtes abîmées. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il y avait un autre problème. L'autre s'était rendormi aussi sec.

Peut être que c'était Jellal et sa malchance qui déteignaient en fait.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un orteil.

Désespéré, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin, réfléchissant. Il tendit la main et attrapa son portable posé sur la table basse juste à côté. Jellal ne faisait rien d'important dans l'immédiat, autant qu'il vienne l'aider.

Le cadet décrocha au bout de la deuxième tentative.

** -Mmmm, c'qui ?**

_** -C'est moi Jelly. Réveille-toi.**_

** -Sieg ?**

_** -Evidemment, qui d'autre ? C'est bon, t'es réveillé ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes en bas.**_

** -T'es gonflé quand même,** marmonna Jellal en regardant son réveil. **Il est 3h du mat'.**

_** -Je sais. Et moi aussi j'aimerais dormir.**_

** -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?**

_** -C'est Myst, il nous refait du somnambulisme.**_

** -Et ? C'est quoi le problème.**

** -**_**Si tu voulais bien daigner traîner ton postérieur hors de ce lit tu pourrais peut-être venir voir par toi-même **_**! **S'agaça Sieg.

Maudissant son frère, il raccrocha et consentit à se lever. Traînant les pieds, il descendit les escaliers avec aussi peu de motivation que possible. Il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à la scène sur laquelle il tomba, à savoir : Jycrain écrasé façon crêpe entre le canapé et Mystogan qui était en train de faire office de couverture par-dessus. Bien pesante la couverture par contre.

** -Bon tu vas continuer à te marrer comme un abruti ou te décider à venir m'aider ?** Grogna Jycrain.

** -Attends, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.**

Bouillonnant, le second laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête contre le coussin, se sentant incroyablement las. Faisant mine d'ignorer Jellal, il ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui quand il revint. Mais un petit flash lumineux le fit – dans la mesure du possible – bondir. Et il vit ce qu'il avait redouté : ce petit sournois de Jellal avec un appareil photo à la main et un sourire fier, il regarda son travail.

** -C'est petit ça, vraiment petit. Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquin mon frère.**

Jellal haussa les épaules, amusé par cette inversion de rôles.

** -Une victoire facile reste une victoire mon cher.**

** -Et tu comptes en faire quoi de cette photo ? L'agrandir et l'encadrer ?**

**-Non quand même pas… Par contre, je sens que ça peut faire du bon matériel pour du chantage.**

** -Tu n'oserais pas…** fit Sieg d'un ton dur.

**-Ah ?** Répondit Jellal, amusé. **Tu crois ça ? Je vais aller cacher cette petite chose bien loin de tes mains fouineuses alors.**

Et Jellal remonta dans sa chambre. Sans redescendre.

** -JELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !**

* * *

… Jellal finit par revenir l'aider.

Au bout d'une heure.

Et à son grand désespoir, Jycrain ne retrouva jamais la photo en question.

Parce qu'entre frères, c'est bien beau de s'entraider, mais ça n'empêche pas quelques vacheries de temps à autres.

* * *

_**Fin de la première partie; la seconde devrait arriver dans quelques jours mais je ne saurais dire quand.**_

_**Je sais que Sieg a un peu pris cher dans celui là, mais je vous rassure, il s'en remettra. J'aime trop ces trois là pour qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Mais bon, il y a ce truc étrange du: plus on aime un personnage, plus il lui arrive des bricoles. Bizarrement.**_

_**La partie deux sera centrée sur Jellal cette fois :) Parce qu'il faut encore que je trouve pour Myst et j'avoue que pour le moment, j'ai aucune idée^^**_

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des suggestions pourquoi pas, elles sont les bienvenues; un petit com' ça fait toujours du bien à la motivation! J'accepte toute sortes de critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. Bon par contre, si je pouvais rester en vie, ça m'arrangerait^^**_

_**Maye (qui espère ne pas vous avoir endormis avec son blabla infini).**_


End file.
